


Naruto and Ichigo in the Soul Society

by mgrubb249



Series: Naruto and Ichigo in the Soul Society [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgrubb249/pseuds/mgrubb249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a last fight as Hokage. He is twenty-four years old. He is fatally wounded. His last words to Hinata to take care of their son and daughter. He dies and enters the soul society, finding Ichigo there to escort him to the higher level of the soul society. And so the adventure begins......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto's  death: Hinata's goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first crossover, and Ill try and update a chapter a week so bear with me, and enjoy!!!

"I am Hokage and Id rather die than let the likes of you destroy the leaf village!" Naruto yelled angrily gritting his teeth.

"What an interesting theory, well i guess I'll have to kill you then." The masked man exlaimed.

Smoke suddenly appeared all around them, abscuring Naruto's vision. But Naruto was not fazed by this illusion, because he could still sense his presence. Suddenly it disappeared though, everything disappeared. Naruto felt intensely dizzy and the world wavered before his eyes. 

..................

Naruto was sitting next to Jiraiya at the Ramen noodle shop. Naruto looked down at the noddles, the steam wavering its image. He thought he was forgeting something, something he needed to do. 

"Aren't you going to eat kid?" Jiraiya said looking concerningly at Naruto.

"Uh....Yeah..." Naruto replied as he picked up some chopsticks and split them into two.

As Naruto slowly ate he stared at Jiraiya in awe. Why did he feel like he was missing something? Why does it feel like Jiraiya shouldn't be here? Something was wrong, Naruto looked at the steam on a boiling pot in the back of the shop. Naruto finally remembered... he was fighting a masked man.. and he needs to protect the village.

"It was nice seeing you again Pervy Sage." Naruto said as the whole scene disappeared.

"So you actually woke from my illusion. Oh well it wont be long now before you're reduced to an empty carcass of meat."

Naruto looked down at his body covered in webs. He tried to move but the web was to tight to break free. He felt his energy slowly drdrain, he was fastly growing weak. He looked at the masked man, and somehow Naruto knew that this was his last fate. This was the day he was going to die. Naruto accepted this, as images of beautiful Hinata flashed before his eyes. Naruto smiled and laughed then grew quiet as he thought about his daughter and son. Yes. This was the day he would die, protecting this village, and his family.

Naruto called upon nine tails power, bursting free of the web from the sheer force of his chakra. 

"I haven't used this technique in years. But I've got one shot, so what the hell!" Naruto used both hands to use his chakra. The Rasengan. This is all of Narutos chakra. 

....................  
"Naruto........why?" Hinata said tears in her eyes.

"You know I'd do anything to protect this village......and you. I love you, take good care of our son and daughter." Naruto took a last breath breath, looked into the sky and smiled as the light left his eyes.


	2. Ichigo's assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!!!

"Ichigo, you idiot! Do you know who's looking for you?!" Rukia yelled as she yanked Ichigos bright orange hair.

"Oww! Damnit Rukia let go!" Ichigo said yanking Ruckias hand out of his hair. "Now whos looking for me?" Ichigo said rubbing his head head, annoyed.

Rukia looked down And composed herself in a more Serious manner. "Head Captian Yamomoto has a special assignment for you."

"Oh does he now? I hope he knows that im not his dog. I dont just do his chores all day long." Ichigo said turning away from Rukia And started to walk towards the way of the meeting hall.

"You know we didnt force you into anything. You decided on your own to be a Captian. You have responsibilities, to the human world and the soul society."

"Yeah, but sometimes the old man is such a bother."

"Ichigo.... you're the strongest Captain, of squad 14 nonetheless. Youre the youngest Captain of the newest division of the 14 court guard squads.......It would be nice if you didnt complain so much!"  
..................

"Captian Kurosaki, I have a small task for you."

"So I've heard Old man."

"A new Soul has enter the Soul society under the name of Naruto Uzumaki. I need you to escort him to the Royal Palace."

"Wha??! Thats what this is about? Some escort? Well im not some taci service, what do you take me for? I guard the human world, not babysit kids kids."

"Ichigo! Dont be so rude!!" Rukia said behind Ichigo hitting him upside the head.

"Thats alright miss Kuchki. Ichigo, Naruto has an amazing amount of spiritual pressure just like the younger you. We can not afford for his spirit energy to awaken anything or break any seals. You must make sure he understands this and escort him to the Palace where his spiritual pressure wont affect anything."

Ichigo sighed in arrogant understanding, " where is he?"  
.......


End file.
